Emotion 98.3
Emotion 98.3 is a radio station hosted by Fernando Martinez (voiced by Frank Chavez) in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and by Lionel Makepeace (voiced by Steve Stratton) in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. It plays soft pop, power ballads and soft rock. Description The station assumes a more relaxed, laid-back, soft attitude than other pop stations. It encourages listeners to not fight their feelings, and even cry. Fernando's poetic yet eccentric musings about passion, emotion and desire become the central part of the radio in his first time as a DJ. He gets lost in his romantic ramblings lots of times, and tells listeners tips on how to pick up ladies, going on with his attitude. As a note, 's " " is a reference to , since it is the theme for . This piece of music appeared in a Miami Vice episode in 1984, but was released via the Miami Vice II soundtrack album at the very end of 1986. Emotion 98.3 sponsored several Hotring Racers and Bloodring Bangers in 1986. As with all of the music radio stations in GTA Vice City, an album of songs from the station is available separately or as part of the 7-CD Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Official Soundtrack Box Set. Tracklist ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' }} ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' }} Gallery FernandoMartinez-GTAVC.jpg|The host of Emotion 98.3 in GTA Vice City, Fernando Martinez. Gtav emotion983.jpg|The Emotion 98.3 T-shirt in GTA Online. Videos ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' Tracklist File:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 Foreigner - "Waiting for a Girl Like You" File:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 Kate Bush - "Wow" File:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 Squeeze - "Tempted" File:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 REO Speedwagon - "Keep On Loving You" File:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 Cutting Crew - "(I Just) Died in Your Arms" File:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 Roxy Music - "More Than This" File:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 Toto - "Africa" File:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 Mr. Mister - "Broken Wings" File:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 John Waite - "Missing You" File:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 Jan Hammer - "Crockett's Theme" File:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 Night Ranger - "Sister Christian" File:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 Luther Vandross - "Never Too Much" Full radio File:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 (Rev. 1) Full radio ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' Trivia *The first songs heard in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories are both from this station. 's " " plays during the introductory cutscene in Vice City, and either 's " " or ' " " will play during the introductory cutscene in Vice City Stories. *Originally, the theme song for GTA Vice City was going to be 's " "."Life During Wartime - Working at Rockstar Games", by Jeff Williams, former Rockstar staff member and website developer, originally posted in his personal blog. * 's " " is the first Emotion's song that plays when one starts GTA Vice City and tunes into Emotion. *"I Want to Know What Love Is" was played in the first trailer for GTA Vice City Stories. *Phil Collins' " " was played in the third trailer for GTA Vice City Stories. *In Grand Theft Auto Online, during the Festive Surprise Weekend, a t-shirt with the logo of the radio station was available through Crate Drops. See also *Flash FM - an '80s pop radio station in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories which plays other songs by Phil Collins and . *Wave 103 - a new wave and synthpop radio station in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories which plays a song by of with . *K-DST - a radio station in GTA San Andreas which plays other songs by and . *Paradise FM - a radio station in GTA Vice City Stories which plays a song with in . *Fresh FM - a radio station in GTA Vice City Stories which plays a song by the . *Liberty Rock Radio - a radio station in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City which plays a song with Phil Collins in . *K109 The Studio - a radio station in GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City which plays a song by . *Vice City FM - an '80s pop radio station in GTA Episodes From Liberty City which is also hosted by Fernando Martinez. *Los Santos Rock Radio - a rock and power ballad radio station in GTA V which plays other songs by Phil Collins, and Pat Benatar. *Los Santos Underground Radio - a radio station in ''GTA Online'' which plays other songs by the Art of Noise and Bryan Ferry of Roxy Music as a solo artist. References Navigation }}de:Emotion 98.3 es:Emotion 98.3 fr:Emotion 98.3 hu:Emotion 98.3 pl:Emotion 98.3 pt:Emotion 98.3 ru:Emotion 98.3 zh:Emotion 98.3 Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Category:Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Pop Stations Category:Images Needed